A day in the life of Ritsuka and Soubi
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: Soubi made sure no one was watching before leaning down to give the sacrifice one last kiss. “Sleep well.” He whispered. Ritsuka smiled, his heart hammering. He couldn’t get enough of Soubi, no matter how much they kissed.


The last bell of the school day rang. Ritsuka quickly jumped out of his chair and grabbed his backpack, letting one strap fall over his shoulder before dashing from the classroom. He was out of the school before anyone else had even packed up their stuff.

Skidding around the corner, he dashed out of the school gates and turned expectantly. Sure enough, there was Soubi, leaning is the same spot as always, smoking again.

Ritsuka grinned. "Hey, Soubi!" the raven-haired boy greeted.

Soubi dropped the cigarette onto the ground and ground it into the sidewalk, effectively putting it out. "Good afternoon, Ritsuka. How are you?"

"Great!" the boy said, nodding his head. "I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock twice this morning, which apparently was what the 'real' Ritsuka used to do, so I actually got a hug instead of a wound on my way out the door!"

Soubi smiled softly. "That's wonderful, Ritsuka." He said.

By now everyone else had exited the school, talking and laughing loudly. Ritsuka ignored the stares they received, grabbing Soubi's hand and saying, "Hey, can we go to the park today?"

"Actually, I need to finish a painting. You want to come back to my house?" Soubi asked, staring down at his young sacrifice.

Ritsuka looked a little bummed, his cat ears drooping a little bit, but they perked back up as the boy asked, "What are you painting this time?"

"I was assigned to paint a picture of a nature scene." Soubi said. "It can be of anything I want."

Ritsuka smiled. "But no butterflies?" He asked.

"No butterflies." The Fighter answered. "C'mon, let's go."

Ritsuka got a devious look in his eyes. "Can we take the long way though the park?" He asked.

Soubi sighed and shook his head, but continued to smile. "If that's what you want." He said.

Ritsuka nodded eagerly, intertwining their fingers to drag him away.

--Loveless--

Soubi unlocked the front door of his home and walked inside, Ritsuka following.

"Kio!" Soubi called out. "Are you here?"

When there was no answer, the Fighter shrugged. "Guess he's still in class." He said.

Ritsuka walked down the hallway, knowing Soubi's house backwards and forwards. He had been here many times. Opening the door to the man's bedroom, Ritsuka gasped at what he saw on the large canvas by the window.

Soubi walked up behind him, two drinks in his hands. He followed the Sacrifice's gaze to the painting, smiling happily.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly. Ritsuka said nothing, merely walked forward to get a better look at the amazing, half-done, picture.

The boy finally found this voice. "It's…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen you paint." He said.

The watercolor was of the park they had just walked through, in the middle of spring, when the flowers were in full bloom and the sakura trees were budding and the children laughed and playing on the provided playground.

Soubi laughed and sat on his bed, Ritsuka joining him. Soubi handed him one of the drinks he had, some generic lemon-lime soda. For himself, he had a can of beer.

"I really wish you wouldn't drink that." Ritsuka said, distastefully eyeing the can of alcohol in Soubi's hand.

The Fighter arched an eyebrow. "Why not?" He asked, glancing at Ritsuka.

The boy's nose scrunched up, as though tasting something unpleasant. "It makes you lips taste…bleh." He said.

Soubi smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Ritsuka's in a chaste kiss. "Is that better?" He whispered as he pulled away.

The Sacrifice looked a bit lightheaded at the kiss, but said, "Mm-hm."

Soubi turned back towards his canvas, grabbing his pallet and dipping the slightly moist brush into the light green to finish the half-done painting.

Ritsuka didn't fail to notice that Soubi left the can of beer unopened, instead letting it sit on his dresser.

The black-haired boy laid back on Soubi's bed, enjoying the familiar scent of his Fighter. Before he knew it, his eyes drooped and he fell into a light slumber.

He was awoken a few minutes later as someone shook his shoulder. "Ritsuka." Someone called his name softly. "Ritsuka." Someone said again.

The boy pulled a pillow over his head, mumbling something that sounded like, "Tryin' to sleep, Soubi."

The blond smiled, lifting the boy up off the bed. Ritsuka's eyes flew open, and he squirmed to get out of Soubi's grasp.

"Soubi," Ritsuka muttered, pushing against the man's chest in a futile attempt to get away. "What do you want?"

The Fighter smiled, leaning down to once again capture Ritsuka's lips with his own. Finally pulling away, Soubi said, "It's getting dark. You'll want to be in by curfew so you don't get hurt, right?"

Ritsuka knew full well that Soubi meant his mother and not anything or anyone that lurked in the dark. Soubi, who always walked him home, could easily fend off a danger. The boy's mother, on the other hand, was a different story.

The ebony-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if you'd set me down, I could leave."

Soubi smiled and nodded, gently setting the boy down as if he might break. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

The two reached Ritsuka's house quickly. Soubi made sure no one was watching before leaning down to give the sacrifice one last kiss. "Sleep well." He whispered, backing away for a few steps before turning around completely, making his way back to his home.

Ritsuka smiled, his heart hammering. He couldn't get enough of Soubi, no matter how much they kissed. Quickly opening the door, he braced himself. His mother was either joyously happy or extremely pissed.

"I'm home." He said softly, closing the door behind him.

The boy's mother walked out of the kitchen, smiling when she saw him. "You're home on time! Maybe you are back, Ritsuka! That imposter that was here always broke his curfew!" She said, leaning down to hug him.

'React well, give her what she wants.' He thought quickly.

"Of course it's me mom. That imposter won't be back." He said warmly, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist.

His mother seemed exuberant, nearly dancing back to the kitchen to finish cooking her dinner.

Ritsuka headed upstairs to him room, sighing with relief. He never knew what might set his mother off. 'She was unusually nice today.' He thought, collapsing on his bed. 'I'll try to follow the same pattern; maybe she'll stop hitting me.'

He was jolted out of his thoughts as the phone in his pocket beeped, indicating that he had a new text message. He grabbed it and flipped it open, to read-

_U get home ok?_

The boy smiled and quickly texted back-

_Yeah, mom thinks the real me is back. She hugged me._

He waited for a moment before the reply came.

_That's great. I love you._

Ritsuka blushed and typed-

_Go to bed, Soubi. That's an order._

He flipped his phone shut and placed it on his bedside table. Closing his eyes, he snuggled deeper into the blankets, wishing Soubi were there with him.

_A/N: It's a bit shorter than my Naruto fic, I know. I'm going to try to make this a series. If anyone has any requests, then I'll do my best to right a fic for them. Reviews keep me typing!_


End file.
